Episode 3
Adventurer's Log The Pursuit In the aftermath of the Episode 2, the party (Athenra, Indie, and Chali) took a short rest to gather their bearings. Indie and Athenra also looted nearby corpses, but were dismayed to only find 35gp worth of junk. As night began to fall, the party decided to camp for the night at a nearby ruin while they awaited the arrival of one of Indie's allies — Donn Challar. While Indie and Athenra snored away, Chali kept watch and eventually noticed Donn approach the party. As dawn broke, the gathered adventurers began tracking the Mud Lord that had eluded them. After a few hours of tracking their bounty, the party discovered what looked like a recently abandoned camp. While the blood trail appeared to end there, the party was able to continue tracking their prey by his tracks. As the party continued pursuing the Mud Lord, they were startled by an eerie, rumbling croak. Sensing that they were near their target, Athenra volunteered to scout towards the droning sound while the party waited at a safe distance. Discovery Ahead of the group, Athenra found a massive, terraced pyramid - most likely the temple the adventurers had been seeking! At a distance, Athenra could tell there were active patrolling bullywugs and returned to the party to share her discovery. A lengthy and overdrawn brief tactical discussion later, Athenra returned to the temple to scout out the rest of their defenses. Unfortunately, it seemed that Athenra forgot how to effectively hide behind a tree, as she was soon discovered by the temple guards. She soon discovered that the guards were decidedly not pleased with her presence, and they proceeded to set her on fire before she could flee. The piercing cry of a swearing Athenra alerted her allies to her less than successful scouting, and they began to run towards the sounds of fighting. Meanwhile, a charred Athenra — who decided that discretion was not only the better part of valor, but also a most effective means of surviving — fled towards where she hoped the rest of her party would be. After successfully evading her pursuers, Athenra managed to rejoin her party and regain some health. While Donn was speaking words that probably were important and/or relevant to the current situation, Athenra hid behind both Indie and a tree - much more successfully than her previous attempt. The party prepared to ambush Athenra's pursuers, and were eventually met by a Mud Lord and his animated vines. The Battle Indie, who also probably did not listen to Donn's words earlier, charged at the group of vines while Athenra followed up with a ranged attack with her shuriken. Both attacks were not very effective. Donn, realizing his allies weren't following his tactics, followed Indie into the fray to assist. The Mud Lord was unable to resist the temptation to attack a cluster of foes, and promptly set Indie, Chali, and two of his own vines on fire. Indie and Athenra proceeded to swing at the Mud Lord, while Donn attacked it viciously...with his words. Unfortunately, Athenra's eager pursuit for revenge against the Mud Lord blinded her from seeing two bullywugs, hidden for ambush nearby. Surrounded on all sides, Athenra was wounded heavily by each bullywug. Despite her wounds, Athenra managed to dispose of one of the new arrivals while Indie took care of the other. Though the Mud Lord was now cornered, he unleashed a deadly Electric Reflux - heavily damaging the party and knocking Chali out of battle. Despite the urgency of Chali's situation, both Athenra and Indie were unable to land a final blow upon the Mud Lord, leaving Donn to finish it off with a Valorous Smite. Aftermath The party could not celebrate their victory, however, since most were heavily wounded and Chali was in need of immediate medical attention. After moving a short distance away from the battleground, the party managed to stabilize Chali, though they have yet to fully escape the reach of their enemies. Key Events Visited Locations The Wobart Thicket Lizardfolk Temple Notable Individuals Treasure and Loot *35gp of bullywug junk (from Episode 2 corpses) *flask of thick, maroon liquid *bullywug dagger *4GP, 60SP (Episode 3 battle) Experience and Rewards 700XP = 175XP/PC Trivia Category:Adventure Summaries